


Guilty Pleasures

by Stormblossom



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, First Time writing Smut, I just couldn't, I'm sorry for the ending, Implied Blowjobs, M/M, PWP, Please Don't Kill Me, Sexy Times, Showers, Smut, Surprise Ending, mention of past drug addictions, talk of maturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormblossom/pseuds/Stormblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look at the tags. I really don't want to give anything else away. Also, I apologize that this is so short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sherlock's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

Sherlock glanced around once more to make sure he had everything prepared. There was a towel laid out along with his pajamas. He would need those later. Satisfied, he stepped forwards and let the wet heat envelop him.

He let out a breath; this was even better than he had hoped. But he needed more. Sighing with pleasure, he slowly tangled his hands through thick hair, then ran his hands over every inch of skin he could reach. 

This was good, better than nicotine, possibly even better than the drugs. He idly wondered why he hadn’t thought of doing tis before. But then he gave himself in to the sensations again. It was so warm, it was almost hypnotizing. He could practically see the steam rising around him.

With one last brush over skin, Sherlock jerked, moaning obscenely. In the back of his mind he heard an answering moan but he was too caught up in his own pleasure to give it much thought. With a sigh, he realized he would have to clean up now. At least that was the only downside.


	2. John's Secret

John slowly took the length into his mouth. God he loved this, the way it practically melted. He stroked his tongue over every inch, not minding when the sweet stickiness started dripping down his chin. He reluctantly removed his mouth from the object of his affections to take a deep breath and then dove back in to continue sucking.

He realized he was probably making more noise than the activity warranted but he couldn’t be arsed to care. He was enjoying himself too much to worry about who might hear him.

With one last suck, sweetness flooded his mouth. Okay, that time he definitely made noise. There was another moan but John was too busy wiping the stickiness off his chin to think about what that meant. He really hoped people wouldn’t find out that he enjoyed this so much. It could ruin him.


	3. Revelation

As Sherlock wiped his body, he realized that John had probably heard him moaning as if in orgasm. But really, it wasn’t his fault the shower was so pleasant! Now that he thought about it, hadn’t he heard John moan at almost the same time? Really, what was he doing up in his room, having a wank? At this time of day? Sherlock understood that John couldn’t separate himself from his bodily needs as much as he could, but did he really need to be so loud about it? With a start, Sherlock realized that if he had been able to hear John, it was almost certain that John had been able to hear him. Blushing, he decided that John probably assumed he had also been wanking. Really, that was one way to ruin what had been a perfectly good shower. He supposed in the future he would have to learn to keep his voice down.

John realized that he would need something more substantial that the back of his hand to clean the mess off his chin. Really, why did ice lollies have to be so sticky? Now he would have to go downstairs and Sherlock, the great prat, would deduce what he had been doing. Not that there was anything wrong with liking ice lollies, it was just a bit childish. And, if he was being completely honest with himself, more that a little sexual. Especially the way he always ended up moaning into the candy. Speaking of which, Sherlock had most definitely heard that. But wait, he hadn’t been the only one moaning. Had Sherlock been wanking in the shower? The great Sherlock Holmes, giving in to his body’s needs? Oh, John was going to have fun with that. But first, he would have to get over the embarrassment of facing the git. Really, he should’ve seen this coming long ago. he just hoped it wouldn’t ruin their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's the end. I hope you enjoyed reading this. If there's enough positive feedback, I may end up writing something where they actually get together, but right now I just can't. Sorry for the crappy ending.


End file.
